Serial Killer
by RikuAnimeloverButler
Summary: AU. "What type of person? A range of reasons to go with a range of individuals, Naruto: some wish to restore lost glories, some wish to alter the status queue, some wish to bring harm to others. In my case I do it for the most personal of reasons - because I like it and because I can. So be a dear and simply cum under my bidding's and die," Warnings: SasuNaru


Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**_ This is more on the darker side of life. It would be comparable to a type of masochistic/sadism relationship, or as described by my friend: KissMeDeadlyT-T**. ** Sasuke is a true serial Killer! With the whole insane thoughts and pure blood lust for death!_

**Disclaimer~** _I don't own **Naruto** or its characters; they belong to the amazing person that we all wish we could be **Masashi Kishimoto!** I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!_

* * *

His skin was tanned. It was the color of coffee and milk and was smeared in pure carbon black. His skin was tanned, and it looked more delicious than any skin I had ever seen. /or even tasted/ and it was. I slipped my blade below his skin, tugging and pulling at the tender pink below and I eagerly lapped up what fell in rivers across my slightly smaller petite hands. I shivered at the warm red, which fell upon my arms like the smoothest honey, and with the hunger of a grizzly I lapped every single droplet off my porcelain flesh onto my now bloody appendage.

His body was twisting. It turned and curved, with lines that mesmerized me and made my eyes haze over with a bone chilling lust and desire. Every time I felt him, he gasped and curled up against me, his face telling me over and over to just stop, to leave him alone, to let him limp home with his thigh missing its flesh and his chest cleaved into pieces. Let me be very close to falling in his already distorted near death state. But I didn't stop, I couldn't. I have gone too long without the taste of a sweet, southern boy on my tongue and I wouldn't let him get away. Not alive, anyway.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," His frail body allowed him to scream and whimper. The sounds were delicious to my ears. I wanted more of this sweet blonde southern boy. I trailed my knife down his tanned torso and slowly left a line of red in its wake, until I reached an area only my eyes would ever be blessed to see.

"W-What are you doing?" His eyes had a mixture of pain, fear, and curiosity. Maybe it was from the simple taste of a sweet forbidden love. The sinful desire most called lust. Made into unknown reality by the keeper of many unholy pleasures, the devil himself. Standing at attention was his pulsing erection. I wanted to know the type of sounds Naruto would make if I did something...unexpected. I ran my tongue on the underside of his vain and the scream of my name he growled out made me foam at the mouth - I wanted more.

I repeated the same motion with my pink appendage once more and was met with an even lower animalistic growl. I moved my lips to his own and twisted my tongue to make his form many pleasing knots. All the while I had rewrapped my knife in my hand and pushed it /harshly/ onto the boy's slit. My own erection throbbed when he bit onto my tongue to keep his screams at bay. Breaking the kiss I wanted to hear the heavenly sounds that his body wanted to release, "A-gahh..." he shouted and pre cum started to fall from my dick and I knew that I needed to take him here and now. And the darker side of my being wondered what it would be like if he were dead. But I /quickly/ dismissed the thought. For now anyway.

I took the dagger from Naruto's dick and moved it to his thighs. From which, the most perfect slices of skin - and I knew they would become the most beautiful of scars. He screamed and screamed. But soon was subdued as the blood ran down his thighs and into the hole of his ass, creating a lube perfect, because it was a mixture of his own pleasure and pain. Flipping him onto his hands and knees and barely gave him enough time to adjust before I shoved my member deep into his sweet, tight ass. Towering over him I bit the lobe of his ear and pulled out before only my head remained in his heat and I rammed it back in. Harder. I wanted to hear the bitchy boy under me moan in agony. I didn't even care if the southern boy felt pleasure anymore because I knew I would be the /final/ thing he'd ever feel and see.

"Mmm, yes Naruto," I chanted and began effortlessly banging into the blonde, making Naruto sway up and down. I continued to restlessly ram into the damn good heat under me. I straightened a bit over his back to look down at Naruto's face to only grow harder in my thrusts at the sight.

"What a good bitch you are Naruto," his whole face was frozen in pure disbelief of how much pain and unwanted feelings could suffice in so little time and such a fast and murderous infused pace. Naruto's mouth was wide open, rolling out stuttering sounds of what seemed like a strangled animal growls, while his eyes were only peaked a bit, showing off his dazzling blue orbs that shun in pain and torture. I wanted to see them lose all color of life. There was something magical about seeing a person's face before they died and I wondered what this one's would be like.

Leaning back up once again, I took one hand of the boy's waist and searched for the dragger I had but moments before. I was thrusting harder and faster gradually, but was rapidly increasing with intensity with each passing second. I stopped my thrusting to watch as more blood fell from his pale thighs. I gripped the knife in my free hand and took the other off his waist, reaching down to grab his member before holding it in place.

"What are ya going to do to me?" Azure eyes went wide as I slowly started putting cut marks over the sides of his member. "FUCK, damn it!" He screamed out in total pain. The sound was heaven to my ears and I wanted more so I cut deeper and deeper. Never had I seen something as beautiful as this southern boy covered in his own blood. It almost made me want to regret that I was about to kill him. Almost.

"Aa-Aahhh. W-what kind-a person does this. G-gahh," He gripped the carpet beneath himself. "To innocent people?" And he coughed up enough blood to leave that once brown patch of carpet a permanent shade of crimson.

With more vigor than before, I rammed hard into the blonde, Naruto's eyes flashing a white before him as I did, _"What type of person? A range of reasons to go with a range of individuals, Naruto: some wish to restore lost glories, some wish to alter the status quo, some wish to bring harm to others. In my case I do it for the most personal of reasons - because **I** like it and because **I** can. So be a dear and simply cum under my biddings and die,"_ I hummed more, loving his shrill screams of terror as he finally realized that there was no escape. Thrusting more, until he finally came hard, hitting that sweet spot. Naruto screamed, also squirting thick white juices. Moments after the endearing experience, I chuckled evilly, pulling out of Naruto with strings of white slowly trailing out his entrance along with more beautiful streams of red.

Pulling out I got up to retrieve the single tool I'd need to complete the final deed to this once innocent and pure southern boy. I saw Naruto fell into the pool of his own blood. I /almost/ ran for my small tool box, but inside it held no average tools. Opening it up I rummaged around for my favorite accessory: My most sharp butcher knife. It was my pride and joy. Just a tiny prick to your finger and it could draw blood. Just imagine what it would do once I...

"You'll never get away w-with this," he hacked and coughed some more. Blood racing up through his mouth in the process. Another sweet chill ran down my spine, "Oh my sweet Naruto. I already have though. In the woods. Hundreds of miles away from any other human or animal, please explain to me how you plan to escape? Oh wait that's right. You don't. I thought I already said it. _Be a dear and die..."_

I raced like a phantom back to his side and ran my hand up his already bruised throat. Naruto made a whimpering noise and I looked up at him, in our eyes one reflected fear and well mine? An insane murderous intent to kill. Naruto shacked and kicked, but with my free hand, I slashed the knife across his chest, "Damn it! God..." I lowered my face, trying my best to control myself. I didn't want to rush these...wonderful final moments of life, "Don't call out for a God. None of this world or the next can save you now. So say goodnight," I grinned.

His eyes widened and before he knew what was happening, I had my thumb pressed tightly against his jugular vein and the rest of my palm clenching his slim throat tightly. I slammed Naruto's body from the air to the carpeted floor, but I knew it did nothing in helping cushion his fall, when I heard a few of his bones crack. Naruto screamed at me, I was surprised he still had any energy to scream, after the amounts of blood he's lost, "Don't do it S-Sasuke! I thought...I thought you loved me." Naruto begged me not to do, what I knew I had to do.

"It's because I love you. That I must kill you," I whispered back to him. I hacked at the left side of his chest, while struggling to choke him at the same time. His screams were the most beautiful sin to my ears. But the silence once he finally stopped screaming, I missed the cries of terror, but I think him finally shutting the fuck up was for the best. That was what was really deafening, when they finally stopped screaming.

_Becoming **completely** silent._

My bloody hand released the hold on his cold throat. I sliced his dead body more and more until I found what I was looking for. His heart. I threw the knife across the room. Using my bare hands to break open his rib cage and I clutched his cold dead heart, before gently ripping it from his body, I wouldn't want to damage it, now would I? I rummaged around the old warehouse shed before I found an old box, into which I dropped the organ. I dropped my couple of bloody knifes back into my tool box.

I opened the warehouse door, with my prize. Didn't bother closing the door, since I knew it would be a long time before anyone would find his body and by then I'd be long gone, "goodbye Naruto. May you forever live on in my heart - or rather you'll heart with me," My own heart hammered in my ears as I flew off to a stream and washed the blood off my hands. It was time to start a new life. Well that is until I fell in love again with another boy I could never have. But at least I'd always have a piece of him with me. Because after all. I had nothing to ever go back to.

I was just a _serial killer_ after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I shouldn't be proud of this...But I'm SUPER PROUD of this! Great just what I needed...more reasons for people to judge me and think I'm insane. But I think I've discovered that I can write almost anything xD And I don't think this was that scary, I think it was more creepy? What do you all think? :D


End file.
